vangaurd metalmasters
by weswes2344
Summary: aichi get's sent to the beyblade world and there he meets ginga kenta and the rest of the gang while his friends and family try to find away to get him home
1. Chapter 1: awaking

Things are usual in the card shop not until an unexpected card battle. Go blaster blade said aichi. Then a big warp apeard and sowlled aichi and the card. Where is blaster blade? If you want to find him release the bey. Who are you? Where am I? what's a bey ? look closely behind the gate. Oh that's a bey. Why did you bring me here? You said you were tired of doing the same kind of fight. So I took you to a new level of fighting beyblade. Okay I got it. All of a sudden a walk way apperad . he walked down it. Blaster blade! they hugged and all of a sudden blaster blade disaperd . he went into your bey. look at it. The face bolt resperents blaster blade, the energy ring resprest his hair color, the fusion wheel has big edges shaped like his sword, the spin track is c125 respernting claws, the performance tip is right rubber flat. The bey is heavy enough for great power and light enough for great speed. (Back in the shop) aichi aichi. Where is he? He's in the beyblade universe. What. (back to aichi) aichi has wocken up in a starange room. Where am I? you're in b-pit answered a figure. Who are you. Oh I guess we forgot to inturduce us. Two other figures apered. He feels a lump in his pocket. oh so it wasn't a dream. Is that a bey? Said one of the figures. Let's interduce each other. My name is kenta. My name gingka. My name is modka. What's your'es. My name is aichi. This is my zap blaster blade c125 r2f. huh. they said confused


	2. Chapter 2: aichi's frist battle

Huh. The starnagers said. Let's test the strength of it said kenta. Okay said aichi. three two one let it rip. now charge stegatario. stegatario charged. dodge blasterblade. blasterblade dodged very quickly. now charge blasterblade. blasterblade charged with power and speed. stegatario flew in the air. wow. said modoka and kenta were amazed. But bey's have special move's. special move flame claw. it hit blaster blade but it did not do damge. special move lighting sword claw. lighting sourounded blaster blade's fusion wheel and his claw's on his spintrack have open and lighting sourounded them to. And he went for the attack. dodge said kenta. but it was to late. the hit was so powerful it cassed an exsplosion and stegatario went flying out of the field and stopped spinning. that's called a stadium out it's one way that tells you won. said kenta. why did you tell him that. asked modoka. because he has that did we win our first battle won look on his face. hey where did you get that bey anyway. to be continued...


	3. Chapter 3:world member battles begin

**HI GUYS IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHY IM doing THIS GO BACK AND PRESS REVIEWS AND look ****at ****the first one. the LAST 2 CHAPTERS BASICLY shows HOW AICHI GOT HERE AND HIS FRIST BATTLE. **We won we won. AICHI! Modoka yelled. Huh. Said Aichi. Now where did you get that bey? said Modoka. Well. said Aichi. he continued to tell from the day he got blaster blade as a card to the beyblade battle. And I don't have enough money for a hotel room. Well you could always stay with me and ginga. Modoka Said. Allright ginga and Aichi repleyed. oh I didn't notice how late it was. I better get going. Said kenta. I'm going to bed. Said modoka. I can't wait to battle with you at the world beyblade member battles. Said ginga. huh said Aichi. Well it's a battle compatsion to see who gets to be in the japan team(including 3 main 1 sub 1 supportor) in the world battle compastsion.(A day has been passed) what are they doing? asked Aichi. racing to the stadium. simpile rivalry. any ways there going the wrong way! yelled modoka. huh asked masmune and ginga. could you show use the right way? they asked. okay. said modoka. you go on ahead. said Aichi I just wanna walk around a little bit. then he bumped into Tsubasa. oh I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going. said Aichi. no I'm sorry I wasn't watching were I was going either. said Tsubasa. what's your name anyways. they said at the same time. my name's Tsubasa. the name's Aichi. they greeted. I guess your battling at this tornament to. said Tsubasa. yes. said Aichi. okay I bet I'll get first. said Aichi. now they walked into the stadium there were lot's of different stadiums. there they saw Modoka and kenta in the stands. I'm afraid you won't be battling ginga. said kenta. why is that? asked Aichi. since he won battle bladers he's already #1 in the team. said kenta. don't need to worrie about signing up I already did it. said modoka. It's almost time to begin. good luck. It's time for the world member battles. my name is blader d. j. here are the rules 1 point for a sleep out 2 points for a stadium out. and who ever has 87 or higher might make it to the final. three two one let it rip one hundred million bladers went to Aichi. battle us they said. Aichi won with no problem, earning him 200,000,000 points. in another room Ginga and Ryo were amazed. wow with such power and speed he could dodge Leone's special move. said Ryo. even better, break it. said Ginga. 3 bladers went up to Aichi. will you battle us they said. okay. said Aichi. new special move lighting sword dive a blue sprit that looed like Blaster blade and he jumped of the edge and dived down while it's sword was sparking blue lightning bolts and blaster blade went for the attack. he defeted them earning him six points. a stranger was looking for some on to battle and he found who he was looking for. but blader d.j. said times up. kenta and benki didn't get enough points. what bbbulll said benki. in fifth place with 400 points. yu. in fourth place with 420 points Masmune. in 3rd place with 470 is Tsubasa. In 2nd place with 500 points is Kyoya. If kyoya's in 2nd who's in first. in 1st place with 200,000,006 points is a guy who appread out of no where. Aichi. Aichi's face apread on the screen and it said first next to it.


End file.
